Coincidence in Fate
by darkangel1690
Summary: ONESHOT Times before and after Hogwarts. What happens when two people are destined to see each other no matter what, and it's all because of a stack of books?


**A Coincidence in Fate **

Disclaimer: None of the characters belong to me, only the storyline.

A/N: This is a one-shot. Please note that in the beginning the characters are both 11 years old and later on they are 21. During their school years, there was the Great Battle between the dark side and the light side. The Houses swore a truce (except for the few Slytherins who were deatheaters) as they fought on the light side. This is a story of how fate plays a role in the lives of two young people.

"Oomph!" Eleven-year old Hermione yelped as she crashed into a stranger. Her tall stack of books that were once in her arms toppled over and hit the pavements of Diagon Alley.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time. One by one, they picked up her books, until their small hands touched on the last one. Hermione blushed as she looked up and locked eyes with a pair of gray ones. Like a gentleman, the blonde boy stood up and held out his right hand to help the girl up.

"Hello, I'm-" Gray Eyes was cut off by his father.

"Son, what did I tell you? Come along." The boy's father led him away, yanking his arm when his son dared to glance back at Hermione.

She stood there for some time, gazing after Gray Eyes with awe and curiosity, before bending down and picking up the last book, a forest green book complete with a binding entwined with the colors silver and gold.

10 YEARS LATER 

Hermione had just walked out of the pub, where she had a small meeting with Harry. He had stayed there, since he had to meet up with Ernie McMillan later on. She scanned the stores, deciding upon which to visit next. Her search was over as her eyes landed upon the bookstore, a typical choice of Hermione Granger.

Her slender index finger lightly moved upon the bindings of the books as she searched rows upon rows. Hermione selected a book about the dark arts and associated spells; another of trolls, one about werewolves, and the others contained information related to her job at the Ministry of Magic in the Auror Department.

Hermione came out carrying a tower of books. She was being careful and was constantly looking to the side of the books to see where she was careful. However, a man was reading a piece of paper and was so concentrated upon its contents he did not see Hermione. She tried her best to dodge him, but it was impossible to dodge quickly enough and balance the books at the same time. They rammed and the impact caused Hermione to fall backwards onto her behind. The books flew everywhere and the other person started to pick them up immediately.

"I'm sorry." They both said at the same time.

"I should have been more careful." Hermione said still picking up the books.

"I wasn't watching where I was going." The stranger said, his head still bent down from collecting the items on the ground.

They were hurriedly gathering the books, until they found both their hands on the last book with entwined gold and silver binding. Hermione followed the hand to the arm and to the man's face. When she looked up this time, she didn't see a strange pair of gray eyes, she saw familiar ones staring back at her. She didn't blush. No, she only a curt nod as a greeting. When he stood up, she didn't accept his hand; he didn't lent any. She did see a smile, and she gave one back in return.

"Nice to see you again after so long, Granger." He said.

"Fancy meeting you here also." Hermione replied.

He gave her the books he held and looked at the top one. He chuckled, "Same old Hermione. Still a bookworm, even after all these years."

Hermione took the book back and placed it on top of the pile again. "Old habits die hard, Malfoy."

"How have you been?" Hermione asked.

"Good. Caught a few deatheaters. Father's having trouble adjusting to the fall of Voldemort, but he's changing. Mother recently donated to a muggle children's shelter a few weeks ago. Father was very displeased, but he was coaxed out of it. You?"

"Never been better. On the tail of one of Voldemort's right-hand men, he had a few actually. Been chasing him for two years. The previous aurors were killed, while battling him. He's now wanted for murder, battery, assault, kidnapping, treason, vandalism, attempted homicide, and trespassing. It's been great." Hermione said cheerfully.

"The previous aurors were murdered by a wanted criminal who's charged with one too many offenses, and now you're chasing him, and you see it's great? You are one crazy bookworm, Granger." Draco grinned, shaking his head.

"Son, what are you doing?" A tall man around his fifties held a black cane embellished with dark green vines and a snake head at the top.

"Father, I was just helping. You see, sir, Gra- this lady here dropped her things and I

was-"

"There is no excuse for your behavior, Draco. Truce or no truce, you do not associate with such _filth_."

"But Father-"

"Draco Malfoy, as a father, I am warning you for your own sake for the last time. One more slip like this and I will disown from the Malfoy name. Clear?"

"Crystal." Draco replied. He glared at his father before glancing back once more at Hermione and nodded good-bye and trudged along. The elder Malfoy glower at Hermione before walking arrogantly with his snake cane behind his son.

Hermione gazed after the friendly self of Draco Malfoy for a long time, even after he was out of eyesight. She sat there and sighed, wishing he could have finally been there to help her pick up the last book.

A/N: There's the end to my one-shot. Like it? Hate it? REVIEW!


End file.
